emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Amos Brearly
Amos Brearly was a fictional character in Emmerdale and landlord of The Woolpack, Beckindale's pub, running it with Henry Wilks from 1973 to 1991. He first appeared in the first ever episode on 16th October 1972. He remained one of the main pillar of the community residents of the village until he retired in January 1991. Amos reappeared in October 1991 for Mr Wilks funeral, then again in 1992, 1993 and a few times in 1994 then came back for a few weeks from June to July 1995. His final appearance in Emmerdale was Episode 1988 (6th July 1995). Amos is one of the shows most iconic characters. He was played by actor Ronald Magill. Biography. Backstory. Amos Brearly was born on the 1st April 1920 in Bridlington, Yorkshire to Mr Brearly and Mrs Brearly (Nee Mullett). He was born into a family of undertakers. One of his relatives was a member of Bridlington Operatic. Amos had several aunties and uncles including Emily, Julian, Swithin and Arthur Brearly. Amos Brearly had a brother Luke Brearly and another brother Ezra Brearly. Amos served in the Artillery Army, traveling all over Europe. After the war Amos returned to civillian life and went into the licensed trade and moved to Beckindale in the Yorkshire Dales in 1947 and became the licensee of The Woolpack in 1948. For many, many years Amos ran the pub alone and lived alone in the pub's live in accommodation on the premises. In the late 1960s and early 1970s, one of his most regular customers was Jacob Sugden, a local farmer. Jacob's custom certainly helped Amos financially as Jacob drunk away all the farm profits. Jacob fell ill due to an alcohol related illness and died in October 1972 aged 56. 1972-1991 In October 1972 Amos served Jack Sugden one the day of Jack's fathers funeral. Jack had returned to Beckindale after 8 years away. Amos said that Jacob was a good man in his way. Amos then said when his time comes, he will be past caring as to whether people would make a fuss about his passing. Amos later proposed to Jacobs widow Annie Sugden but she politely turned him down. In 1973, Amos carried on running the pub alone but was persuaded to take on Alison Gibbons as a barmaid. Alison had once served time in jail for shoplifting and Amos hated this but was persuaded to give her a chance as she had paid her penance. One of Amos' new regular customers was Henry Wilks, a retired factory owner. Henry had shares in Emmerdale Farm and owned a house in the village. In mid 1973, Henry even assisted Amos in interviewing barmaids. Amos and Henry became good friends. In late 1973 Amos was having problems with the brewery so Henry offered Amos help, and in October 1973 they bought The Woolpack together, forming one of the shows greatest double acts. From then on Amos knew Henry as "Mr Wilks". In May and June 1974 Ethel Ainsworth took a shine to Amos. Amos was very reluctant. Ethel later left him and married someone else. In the autumn of 1974 the Woolpack was renovated and a new fireplace put in by Wilf Padgett. Amos then had a mural put in. Amos tried to get one over on Mrs Dawkins but she took no nonsense from him. In January 1976 The Woolpack was found to be suffering from subsidence. A crack appeared in the fireplace. A former corn chandlers dwelling at the other end of the village Main Street was found. Amos was reluctant at first but Mr Wilks persuaded him. They moved premises in February 1976. The premises has been used ever since. In 1977 an old flame of Mr Wilks turned up. The same year Amos employed Dolly Acaster as the new barmaid after some persuasion. He was sceptical about having a woman behind the bar and was pompous to her and addressed her as Miss Acaster. Although Amos soon warmed to Dolly and she started seeing Matt Skilbeck. With the agreement of Dolly's mother and aunty Amos agreed to give her away at her wedding to Matt in June 1978. Later that year Amos took part in the Christmas Play. In 1979 Amos carried on enjoying his job as Beckindale correspondent to The Hotten Courier. In January of that year he started writing poetry. When Wendy Hotson was raped Amos put her before his reporting duties for once. In 1980 local poet Enid Pottle became interested in Amos's poetry. Later she criticised him and his opinion of her dropped. Amos then injured his back when he bought a new arm stretcher exercising device. In 1980, Amos begun to chat regularly to silent Walter and never got a word of reply. Amos later tried to form a friendship with new NY Estates boss Alan Turner. Amos wanted upward mobility. In March 1983, when Turner's workforce rebelled against a big task he asked them to do, which was to clear up a lot of rubble from Primrose Dingle, Amos told the workforce that Alan Turner is a born leader, and a gentleman, doing a hard job in hard times. Amos told Turner's workforce that they should just do what Turner says. Turner's workforce, who only liked to do their specified jobs, turned on Amos and boycotted the pub, switching to The Malt Shovel. Amos carried on sucking up to Turner, and Turner thanked him for defending him, saying it is good that someone supported him when he needed it. Turner told Amos to call him "Alan" and not "Mr Turner". Turner happily invited Amos to a game of golf at Hotten Golf Course, with a lunch to follow. Amos had never played golf, but told Turner he could play. Amos was pleased that he considered Turner a true friend. He said "My great friend Alan Turner has invited me to golf". Turner seemed OK in being pals with Amos as well. On the day of the golfing match, which was a snowy day, Alan picked Amos up and they drove to Hotten Golf Course. Alan had invited Tufty Billingham and The Major along. Turner wanted to do some business with The Major, so was willing to suck up to him, something that would cost him his friendship with Amos, as The Major took an instant dislike to Amos due to this garish clothing, and refused to shake his hand. Tufty was a gent. The Major made snide digs at Amos, saying how beginners hold him up. Amos kept chatting during the match, putting the Major off. As the Major was about to take his swing, Amos called out, commenting on his golf ball. They Major told Amos to be quiet. Amos then caught The Major cheating so the Major stormed off to the clubhouse. At first, Amos was not put off by The Major's jibes, and said to Tufty that he has had a very good day today. The 4 men were now going to have lunch. Alan and The Major went to the gents and Amos got chatting with Tufty. Amos offered to pay for the pre lunch drinks with Tufty so went to his locker to get his wallet. Round the corner, in the toilets, Amos overheard Turner and The Major talking about him, where The Major asked Turner whatever made him invite Amos as the man is an idiot. As The Major hated Amos, and Turner wanted to impress The Major, Turner pretended that he was not an actual friend of Amos, and that he simply owed Amos a favour and did not want to bring him but he had said he could play golf. The Major said that Amos is a liar and a buffoon, as well as an insufferable bore. Turner was in full agreement with The Major when he says "Yes. Can't deny that". Amos was saddened, his friendship with Alan was over. A shocked and hurt Amos made his excuses, saying he could not stay for lunch, and left. The Major was relieved when Amos left. Tufty offered to drive Amos back to Beckindale. Amos wished he had not tried to be friends with Turner now, especially as Turner thought he was a bore, or at least pretended he did not like Amos, so as to impress his friend. Amos even invited Turner's workforce back to The Woolpack, saying he was a bit hasty in defending Turner against them. Amos casually let Turner know he overheard him calling him a bore, and from then on he treated Turner frostily, and coldy called him "Mr Turner". In 1987, Amos and Henry went abroad for a holiday. The village was facing the prospect of a nuclear dump in the village, but they won when the government pulled out. In January 1988, Alan Turner told Amos some nasty home truths when he faced the prospect of leaving the village after NY Estates was pulling out of Beckindale. Alan actually then bought Home Farm. In February 1988, Amos objected to Henry putting nozzles on the beer pumps. They even had a massive row and Henry considered moving to Italy to be with his daughter and grandson. Amos kept dropping hints about whether Henry would leave such as "All that way from home. All alone" when Henry described a Siberian Thrush. Henry said he would find Italy too much to bear at his age so was not moving on. Amos was relieved. In 1990, a tanker crashed into Main Street and Amos was trapped in the cellar. He then suffered a stroke in July 1990. Amos then decided that after 43 years as landlord, he wanted to retire to Spain. Alan Turner wanted to buy the pub and modernise it. Amos was reluctant to sell the pub to Turner as he did not like him (ever since Turner criticised him behind his back in 1983 at a golf match). Amos then reluctantly sold to Alan Turner, to help Henry out mainly. In January 1991, Amos stood outside the Woolpack one dark night and hugged Henry Wilks. He then got the next flight to Spain. Alan Turner installed a jukebox and introduced gourmet meals into the old taproom. 1991-1995 In October 1991 Amos returned to Beckindale for the funeral of Henry Wilks, his best mate and living companion ever. Annie Sugden helped him through his grief. Amos then returned to Spain. He later came back in December 1992 and intrduced Annie to his friend Leonard Kempinski. Leonard moved to Beckindale and Jack and Joe Sugden accused him of being a gold digger until it was revealed that he was a wealthy tax exile. Amos returned to Beckindale in May 1993 and stayed for several months. He was a special guest at Annie's wedding to Leonard. Amos then returned to the village in January 1994 after the horrific plane crash which devastated the village. He attended the funeral of Archie Brooks, Elizabeth Pollard, Leonard Kempinski and Mark Hughes. Amos then was a guest at Alan Turner's wedding to Shirley Foster in February that year. Amos appeared sporadically until June 1994, when him and Annie decided to retire to Spain together. ALan Turner may have been relieved as Amos was often giving Alan unwanted advice on running the Woolpack. In June 1995 Amos and Annie returned to Emmerdale to bury Annie's son Joe, who had died in a car accident in Spain, possibly suicide. Yet again, Amos gave Turner advice on running the Woolpack when he objected to Alan hiring Terry Woods and his wife Britt Woods as bar managers. Terry tried to sweet talk Amos as well. On the 4th July 1995 Annie proposed to Amos, 22 years after he proposed to her and rejected. This moment was referred to. Annie thought it was a bit silly to propose and told AMos to forget about it but when Amos proposed to her she accepted. AMos decided to return to Spain with her. Amos and Annie got into a taxi and it drove them out of the village. This time, Amos left the village forever. After 1995, Life In Spain Amos Brearly and Annie Kempinski married off screen in Spain in November 1995. In September 2001 Louise Appleton mentioned the photos of Amos and Henry and Jack said "Amos and Henry". He was mentioned as being still alive in 2002. Since then it has not been said that Amos is alive or not but it has been hinted that Annie lives alone in Spain. Actor Ronald Magill died in September 2007 so Amos may have died around the same time. In 2002 Amos was mentioned by Edna when she said him and Annie had sent a donation to the church fire from Spain. Amos was mentioned by Betty in April 2008 when she commented on how a pub was run properly. In February 2009, Amos was mentioned at Jack Sugden's funeral by Val Pollard, who, despite never knowing them personally, may have heard of them probably from mentions by Jack or Diane or from the photos of them on the wall behind the bar. She said they'd put the photo of Jack next to Amos and Mr Wilks. Val may have implied that the photos were photos of villagers and landlords who were no longer alive, hinting that Amos had died by then. Annie Sugden's visit back to the village for Jack's funeral hinted that she lived alone in Spain. Personality Originally Amos was quite a surly and downtrodden pub landlord. He had a very strict work ethic as the Woolpack landlord. He often used to be abrupt with bothersome customers and even used reasonable force when a customer refused to leave. One time Sam Pearson said "He is like a statue who we have just got used to". Amos liked to do everything by the book whereas Henry Wilks was more laid back. Amos may have had a form of Aspergers as he could not take a joke and one time Henry Wilks called down to Amos in the cellar and Amos said "Are you speaking to me?" Henry then sarcastically said "No I am talking to another Amos in the cellar", Amos turned round to look but then realised it was a joke, saying "Oh very droll". Quotes. First Line:- "There he goes then. He were a good man in his way". about Jacob Sugden. Episode dated 16th October 1972. Final Line:-"There it is now" about the taxi. Episode dated 6th July 1995. "Nay Mr Wilks" "These Licensed Premises Are Not Dosshouses Seth Armstrong" "Put me on 2 wheels and you have a wobble" about his new tricycle. Memorable moments. In a 1978 episode, his mothers maiden name of Mullett was revealed. In 1980, Henry wanted to know when Amos' birthday was as he had never let on before. Amos reluctantly revealed to Mr Wiks his birthday after making him promise not to laugh. When Amos said "April 1st" Henry laughed and Amos said "You promised". Family Father Mr Brearly Mother Mrs Brearly (nee Mullett) Siblings Luke Brearly, Ezra Brearly Grandfathers Mr Brearly (Had a portrait of himself painted) Spouse Annie Sugden (1995-) Aunts/Uncles Amelia Luggett, Arthur Brearly, Emily Brearly, Julian Brearly, Swithin Brearly See also *Amos Brearly - List of appearances *Brearly Family Tree *Amos And Mr Wilks Gallery emmie amos first ever scene.png|Amos's first ever scene in 1972. Emmie amos dec 1974.png|Amos in 1974. Emmie amos and henry 1976.png|Amos and Henry in 1976. Emmie amos climbs over wall 1977.png|Amos climbs over a wall in 1977. Emmie amos 1982.jpg|Amos, Henry and Walter in 1982. Emmie amos 1986 pic 2.png|Amos in 1986. Amos and Henry 1988.png|Amos and Henry in 1988. Emmie amos and ezra.png|Amos and his brother Ezra in 1988. Ep1413-Amos,Alan,David,Mark,Pete,Rachel,Kate,Joe,Eric,Seth -1989-12-19.JPG|Amos and friends in December 1989. Emmie 17 jul 1990.png|Amos has a stroke in 1990. emmie amos packs bags to leave pub 1991.png|Amos gets his stuff together to leave the Woolpack to retire to Spain in 1991. Emmie amos leaves.png|Amos and Henry's last ever scene together in 1991. Emmie amos 1995.png|Amos in 1995 on a return trip to the village. emmie amos last ever scene..png|Amos's last ever scene in 1995. emmie seth amos 21 apr 1988.png|Amos and Seth in 1988. emmie dave biff turner terry amos.png|Amos with Terry, Biff, Dave and Alan. emmie amos almost run over.png|Amos is almost run over in 1979. emmie amos annie 1995.png|Amos and Annie return for Joe's funeral. emmie turner and amos 1995.png|Amos and Alan in 1995. emmie amos feb 1988 looking to bar.png|Amos looking towards the bar in February 1988. emmie amos henry 3 mar 1988.png|Amos and Henry in early March 1988. emmie aenry 10 mar 1988.png|Henry is annoyed at Amos for refusing to have nozzles on the beer pumps. emmie archie amos.png|Amos helps Alan Sugar out in his business by buying an Amstrad computer. emmie pics of amos 2010.png|A photo of Amos behind the Woolpack bar in 2010, 20 years after he was last the landlord. Amos in golf club bogs1.png|Amos overhears Alan Turner and a friend saying harsh things about him and his golfing skills. Amos in golf club bar.png|Amos returns to the main bar area after hearing he has been criticised by Turner and The Major, so makes an excuse to go home. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1972. Category:Characters last seen in 1995. Category:Original characters. Category:Brearly family. Category:Woolpack landlords. Category:Newspaper reporters. Category:Emmerdale gossips. Category:1920 births. Category:1995 marriages. Category:Residents of The Woolpack. Category:Deceased characters Category:Deaths prior to 2009